


Skipping Class

by total_loser_dot_com



Series: Henry and Mae [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Makeouts, No Context, Skipping Class, a millenia, probably will make it a ton nicer in like, rough draft i guess?????, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/total_loser_dot_com/pseuds/total_loser_dot_com
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry gets caught skipping 6th period again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skipping Class

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally just me needing to write down these kids so there is no context my bad

"Lawson?"

 

 _Shit, teacher- wait?_ "Mae?"

 

She walks over to him from the main building, "Yeah, you know I didn't take you for the type."

 

"What type?"

 

She holds two fingers up to her mouth like she's holding a cigarette.

 

"Oh yeah," he forces a laugh, "Gotta find some way to cure my boredom."

 

She gives him a small smile. "I guess so," she says taking a seat. He gets down next her, not bothering to put out the joint since she hasn't complained yet. They're silent for a moment.

 

"You know there are other ways to cure boredom." She looks at him from the corner of her eye.

 

"Oh yeah? What are they?"

 

"How about I show you?" She leans over and plants a kiss on his jaw, turning his face towards her. Now he smashes the joint into the concrete and catches her lips with his, resting his hands on her hips. She gets up her knees and moves to sit on his lap, straddling him. They're stuck like this, all heavy breathing and deep kisses.

 

She pulls away and starts to suck bruises into his neck, "Que voulez-vous que je fasse?"

 

"Fuck me.." He mumbles unknowingly.

 

"Vilain vilain." She pulls his skin with her teeth, pulling out a moan from him.

 

"Shit- god hold on," he pushes her away, barely able to concentrate.

 

"What's wrong?"

 

"Nothing- god nothing at all," he sighs, "just don't want to drive home with a mess in my pants."

 

Her face goes from confused to amused as she starts to giggle, "Bummer! I was having fun." Just then the bell rings and they both get up, ready for students to start pouring out of the building. "Dammit, I missed most of class."

 

"I hope it was worth it."

 

"Every minute," She winks at him and heads towards the main building, "See you later Lawson."

 

_Fuck._


End file.
